


No Touching

by gayheterosexual



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, No sex for Daddy, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 10:43:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4663650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayheterosexual/pseuds/gayheterosexual
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by Wolf of Wall Street scene where the wife teases husband after an argument, but with a different ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Touching

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies in advance for any errors or typos.

Ian walked into the living room where Mickey and their son were playing on the ground. It was time for Yev's nap.

"Hey Daddy, where's my kiss?" Mickey voiced for Yev.

"Hey little man, let's get you to bed for a quick nap, huh?" Ian asked his son.

Ian took Yevgeny to his room and placed him in his crib. When he exited the room and closed the door behind him he noticed that Mickey had left the living room and went to their own bedroom.

He found Mickey lying on their bed, so Ian stood at the foot of it.

"So does Daddy get a kiss from Mickey, too?" Ian asked.

"No. In fact, Daddy doesn't get to touch Mickey for a very, very, _very_ long time." Mickey said as he palmed himself through the sweatpants he was wearing.

"Daddy is really sorry for what he said earlier; he didn't mean any of it."

"Yeah, I bet. You know something else Daddy? Mickey is really tired of wearing underwear." The dark haired man said while he took off his sweatpants, his member springing out of its former containment.

Ian stared at the cruel fucking man that laid in front of him. He could feel all his blood rushing south.

Mickey was slowing teasing himself as he reached into the nightstand for lube.

He found the bottle and poured some into his hands.

He put one hand on his shaft and began to jerk himself off at a slow pace while circling his rim.

Ian was painfully hard. He felt as if his jeans were going to rip apart from his erection's pressure.

"Holy fuck, Ian." Mickey moaned. He had just pressed a digit into himself. He made sure Ian was getting the perfect view. "Wish you were doing it, your fingers are longer than mine."

Ian started to semi-crawl on the bed towards his asshole of a boyfriend.

He was stopped by Mickey's foot on his chest.

"No touching."

Ian groaned in sexual frustration and scooted back and dropped his body on the mattress.

"Daddy promises he'll be better Mickey," Ian pleaded.

Mickey had three fingers in himself and Ian was slowly grinding his erection on the mattress.

Mickey started leaking precome, so he took his fingers out and got closer to Ian, who was on his knees dry humping their mattress.

"Stick your tongue out Daddy." Mickey commanded.

Ian obeyed, and Mickey swiped precome with his finger then placed his finger on Ian's drooling tongue.

Ian swallowed as he kept eye contact with him and Mickey saw just how dilated his eyes were. A slim ring of green surrounded his pupils.

Mickey started jerking himself off quickly, before he caved into Ian's lust.

He came moaning the redhead's name and his spunk landed on Ian's face.

Ian scooped the spunk up and proceeded to swallow the older boy's "gift", maintaining eye contact with him while he did it.

He stood and planned on kissing his boyfriend, when he was stopped by the dark haired man.

"No touching."

Jesus, Ian was not going to last.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments much appreciated ! (: xo.


End file.
